Arashi Ryugamine
Persoonlijkheid: Een lastige vrouw die alles alleen wilt afhandelen. Ze heeft een grote fantasie en kan zich dom gedragen. Haar dromen zijn super maar komen nooit uit. Ze is heel bijdehand en kan snel boos worden (ze krijgt vaak woede aanvallen), de meeste mensen waarderen haar niet. Ze is heel slim en creatief, maar de gewone mensen zien dat niet. Ze is geen normaal mens, ze is eigenlijk een Psycic en kan zich soms niet beheersen. Het enige wie ze lief heeft is haar broer: Mikado. Mikado houdt van haar en zij van hem en dat is alles wat ze nodig heeft om zich te beheersen. Haar hobby's zijn: teken, schrijven, zwemmen en motorcrossen. Ze zorgt ervoor dat haar broer niet in de problemen komt met zijn mafia stuff. Ze is vloekerig (of hoe je het ook moet noemen) dat betekent dat als iemand iets doet of van haar afpakt van haar broer of werk dan is het oorlog. Daar bedoel ik dus ook mee dat ze een grote mond kan hebben. Haar leven is zoals andere mensen, maar er is maar één ding verschil: ze haat mensen! Haar ogen gaan naar de grond als ze mensen ziet behalve bij Shinra.. dan blijven haar ogen hem volgen totdat ze ergens tegen aanbotst. Uiterlijk: Arashi is klein voor haar leeftijd. Ze draagt graag skinni-jeans met daarboven een t-shrirt, daarboven komt dan nog een vestje, maar soms op feestjes ofzo draagt ze een jurk. Ze draagt graag lichte kleuren en is heel vrolijk. Ze kan goed omgaan met mensen hun gevoelens (Niet mensen!! hun gevoelens!!) en dieren. Ze heeft grote licht bruine ogen, maar soms kan het een andere kleur zijn (want ze heeft toen ze klein was in school een expiriment gedaan en het was ontploft en de stof is in haar oog gekomen). Geschiedenis: Arashi is geboren op 3 Oktober. Ze is geboren in Ikebukuro en daar opgegroeid. Op hele jonge leeftijd (3 a 4 jaar) wou ze weglopen en is ze bijna verdronken. Ze was een Asociaal meisje die heel veel woede aanvallen kreeg. Ze was vroeger het losertje van de school, ze speelden niet met de andere buiten, want ze zat binnen te leren in de bibliotheek. Ze kon lezen van haar 6 jaar en deed altijd het huiswerk van de andere kinderen. Daardoor werd ze bevriend, alleen om haar genialiteit. In de middelbare school kreeg ze een beugel een een bril en werd doordat uitgelachen. Ze vond het helemaal niet fijn en huilde de hele dag dan in de meisjestoiletten. Doordat een jongen haar heeft gepest dat ze echt een steek kreeg heeft ze hem een stomp verkocht en doordat moest hij naar het ziekenhuis. In het middelbaar was ze erg geintreseerd in weteschappe en deed wetenschappe. Zij en haar labpartner (Shinra) waren een goed team, maar nadat het ongeluk gebeurd was keken ze elkaar nooit meer aan. Maar ze gelooft nog steeds in haar dromen en in Shinra. Nu heeft Arashi het werk: Psychiatrie. Ze is een Psychiatrisse en doet haar werk goed, maar ze heeft geen vergunning. Haar leven loopt soepel en gewoontjes nadat ze een postbode had neergeslagen. Mensen die ze kent doen gemeen tegen haar en mensen die ze niet kent lopen weg van haar. Zij en haar broertje wonen samen omdat haar ouders niet één dag niet op reis kunnen gaan of gaan feesten. Na een tijdje had ze Shinra teruggezien en dacht dat ze ging ontploffen. Ze vindt Shinra aardig maar kan hem gewoon niet uitstaan omdat hij zoals haar is. Relaties: Mikado Ryugamine Arashi's kleinere broer: Mikado. Ze heeft een hele sterke band met hem en kan niet uitstaan als mensen slechte dingens over hem zeggen. Ze zorgt al voor hem vanaf hij geboren was en zorgt ervoor dat hem niks overkomt. Ze heeft een slecht voorgevoel op zijn juffrouw en wilt haar gewoon wurgen omdat ze zo onbeleefd is. Ze denkt dat hij een echte Mafia is en spioneert hem dagelijks. Soms brengt ze hem naar school en soms weer niet. Ze houdt zielsveel van hem hoe hij ook zou zijn: slim, dom, onozel, gewoon, irritant, abnormaal,.. enzo. Dat kan haar allemaal niet schelen als hij maar van haar houdt en zij van hem. Shinra Kishitani Shinra en Arashi waren vroeger goede vrienden en goede labpartners. Maar Shinra was ook haar weggever: hij zei tegen haar wat ze moest doen en wat ze niet moeste doen, maar omgekeerd want ze deed alles toch omgedraait. Ze werden van elkaar gescheiden na een ongeluk tijdens de biologieles. Daarna hadden ze elkaar niet meer gezien totdat ze elkaar te lijf liepe. Vroeger had ze een oogje op hem maar dat is nu helemaal voorbij. Ze vindt hem nu gewoon leuk als een vriend en niks anders. images (2).jpg Arashi Calling Shinra.jpg Arashi beautifull in a dress.jpg Arashi doing nothing.jpg Arashi waiting.jpg images (1).jpg Arashi eating ice-cream.jpg images (6).jpg